But A Cat Has Nine Lives
by Black Jack278
Summary: Sequel to Curiosity killed the cat. After escaping the Mansion Chris, Jill along with the other and the remaining children try and escape Raccoon City before the worst can happen. Thought while Chris, Barry and Rebecca escape Jill and Brad try to survive. (Used to be titled Two Dozen Roses)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice and Mariah oh and the plot, whilst everything else belongs to Capcom, lucky them. And just to remind you this is a sequel to Curiosity killed the cat.

**Two Dozen Roses**

Chris looked at the others from the corner of his eye as the looked down at the tombstones. Names of their friends etched into the dull grey stone. Forest, Kenneth, Richard, Edward all great friends, all dying for all the wrong reasons. They should've gotten killed in some gun battle or something not at the hands of man-made monsters. God people could be so stupid to create such a thing as that virus, what else did they have planned, creating some portal to bring dinosaurs to this time yeah that's what they needed, a Tyrannosaurus Rex rampaging through the streets of Raccoon. Actually Chris would've rather had that happen, with his nightmares being plagued with decaying, flesh eating zombies and zombie dogs and everything else they encountered.

Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder Chris looked down at Rebecca, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done, blowing her nose Rebecca looked up at him. Sorrow overwhelmed him as he looked down at her, opening his arms wide and wrapped them around her slender frame as tears streamed down his own face. Umbrella had to pay for this.

**Well at long last here we have a sequel hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first. **


	2. Outbreak

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, the characters Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

Chris growled, slamming his fist into his desk, breaking the skin on his knuckles, jaw clenched, everyone looked at him, but not even bothering to ask about his sudden outburst. There on the floor lay a broken picture frame which held a picture of him and his sister Claire last Christmas, the glass was cracked since it had fallen to the ground. Sighing Barry picked up the picture frame and grinned at the picture, hoping to cheer Chris up. "Hey is this a picture of you and Claire?" Chris nodded slowly, not looking at his long time friend. Barry grinned again, looking back at the picture. "Claire's getting cuter and cuter every time I see her." He said as Joseph walked by and snatched it from him, looking at the picture.

"Yeah man your sister's hot."

"DAMMIT FROST THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Chris hollered, spinning around to face the bandana wearing S.T.A.R.S member. Startled Joseph accidentally dropped the picture, glass shattering this time. Growling in frustration Chris picked up the broken frame as Jill began to pick up the broken pieces. Joseph watched as Jill managed to pick up every little piece without slicing her fingers open.

Giving Chris tissue Rebecca watched as he dabbed gingerly at the cuts on his hand. Before reaching into her med kit for bandages. "Here Chris." She said walking up to him and taking his injured hand in hers. Chris was leaving in a day; there had been so much she wanted to tell him. But couldn't find it in her to tell him as she moved away.

"Let me guess…chief Irons?" Jill said, scratching at her arm. Chris glared at her but remained silent. Joseph snickered and nudged Jill.

"Definitely a Chief Irons matter here, we best just leave him alone until he cools off." He suggested. Jill nodded and took his hand in hers leaving Chris to be alone. Once everybody had left, Chris looked down at the shattered picture of him and his sister. How he desperately wanted to tell her what was going on but, she would never believe that he or any of the others had just survived a house full of fleshing eating zombies or other such monsters that would be better suited in really old black and white horror movies, or sci-fi novels. Not in some old abandoned mansion in the outskirts of the city. She would probably just chuckle and tell him to stop eating four week old Chinese food or however long Chinese food lasted, before bed.

That and he didn't know if she would, or would not come here to Raccoon City. _What if there is another outbreak? Then Claire will find out the horror you had to endure. _He thought, putting the picture back on his desk, reaching into his pocket, for the letter he would have Rebecca give to the others when he was gone. Placing that on the desk, he left the room, noticing Joseph and Jill standing in one end of the hallway, standing awfully close to each other. Paying them no heed Chris walked down the stairs.

"Hey Redfield!" Someone hollered from behind him, growling as he recognized the voice, turning around he saw Raymond standing there looking smug, two of his subordinates standing on either side of him. Arthur on his left and Dorian to his right both looking equal smug as the older man in between. Sauntering over to the ex-pilot, adjusting his cap as he got in Chris' face.

"What do you want?" Chris growled. Raymond grinned and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt dragging him closer to him.

"Oh, nothing." Raymond said, smirking. "Just wanted to look into the eyes of someone who I always suspected of turning of his team mates." "Raymond sneered.

"Yeah first in the air force and now in S.T.A.R.S." Arthur added, causing the trio to burst out laughing. Just as someone tapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Huh?" Arthur murmured, spinning around. Only to get a fist in the face, the other two officers turned around in surprise, to see Kevin Ryman standing over his dazed victim.

"Ryman!" Raymond shouted, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. Kevin grinned at the older man. "God dammit Ryman I'm gonna have you suspended for this!" He screamed as Kevin moved to stand at Chris' side. "And as for you!" He said turning to face Chris once again. "I can't wait till we get enough evidence to lock you and your friends away for good." Before turning away from them and headed down the hall. Arthur and Dorian close behind.

"Thanks." Chris said, nodding to Kevin, who gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"No problem pal, I've been itchin' to get on Raymond's nerves all day." Suddenly Kevin became serious. "Listen about all these rumours floating around the precinct…just forget about it okay? Some of us don't believe it, by some of us I mean Rita, me and Marvin. Everyone else are just a bunch of kiss asses to chief Irons, don't let it get to you." Kevin reassured his friend, patting his friend on the back again. Chris gave him a small smile, watching as the police officer began to walk away.

"Hey Kev!" He called to him. Kevin looked over his shoulder, waiting for him to speak. "If things get worst, like in this city…try and get out alive okay?"

Grinning Kevin gave him a thumbs up before heading back into the office. Chris giving a longing sigh as he turned and left the building, once outside he gave the building one last look. A lot of good memories here, he would miss it, sighing once again Chris headed for his car. Maybe things would be all right in Raccoon, but he and the others could not stay, not with Umbrella on their tails, not with Umbrella still standing. Putting the keys in the ignition Chris drove to his home to pack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joseph sighed, his thumb brushing against Jill's bottom lip, eager to kiss her right there and now, but they had promised each other, that no matter how much they wanted to be together they couldn't, not yet. Swatting his hand away Jill gave him a sympathetic smile, before resting her head on his shoulder. But sometimes it was just so hard. Just as Barry walked over to then, scratching at his beard. "Hey lovebirds get a room yeah?" He joked. Jill grinned and pushed herself off of Joseph before walking over to the older man.

"So when are you and Chris leaving?" Jill asked.

"Well he's leaving in a day; got the plane ticket in his pocket and me, Joseph and Rebecca are leaving in a couple of days. Well Rebecca will be going on a whole different mission so she and the other will catch up with us when they can." Barry looked at her. "And how about you?" He asked.

Jill sighed. "I'll catch up when I can Barry, hopefully nothing happens till then." She said. "And Brad took off before us huh? To be frank I don't blame him, in fact I don't have the heart to call him Chicken heart anymore, after the stories Marvin told me, standing up to Chief Irons and kicking Ryman's ass. Boy he's changed." Joseph said.

"Yeah…did he take the girls with him do you know?" Jill asked.

"No!" Someone said, looking down the stairs, they saw the girls walking up to meet them. "Guys what are you doing here, I thought Brad had taken you out of the city." Jill said surprised. Citrine shook her head, pushing her glasses back up on to her face.

"We wanted to go with you guys." She said looking to Barry and Joseph. Joseph looked to Barry, who looked right back at him. Joseph merely shrugged his shoulders and chuckled slightly as Barry sighed.

"That means we'll have to get you guys tickets-" He was cut off, as Mariah pulled out three plane tickets out of her pocket and handed them to Joseph. Barry chuckled at Joseph's dumbfounded look as he handed the tickets to Barry to look at. Barry examined each one of them before handing them back to Mariah, who pocketed them once again.

"Very well, I don't see why not." Barry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Mariah and the others grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itchy…he was itchy and he didn't know why, what was happening to him. Looking down at his arm, when he had been scratching, a large chunk of skin had fallen off. The smell was making him hungry. He then eyed the hand he had been scratching with, eying the bandage used to cover up a bite wound he had received three days ago. Maybe he should go to a doctor, opening the door, he walked outside. "Michael?" He heard a voice say, turning around he saw his mother standing there, looking worried. He could smell her, she smelled…good, really good. Growling he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground, his teeth sinking into her right arm, tearing off a large chunk of flesh. Screaming his mother tried to fight him, but failed as he tore another piece from her right shoulder. Screaming the struggling woman reached for the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. Finding a nearby flower pot, bashing the thing, she could no longer call it her son, her son was dead.

The creature groaned as the pot was smashed over its head, breaking into pieces. The creature toppled to the side before she got to her feet and got back inside, slamming the door and locking it as she did so. Blood poured down her arm, the pain was excruciating and she felt dizzy. Resting against the door, she whimpered, what had just happened? What had happened to her son? He was a monster. A…zombie. A zombie like in those horror movies shed used to watch when she was a kid. Suddenly there was a scratching at the door. Jumping back in fright. Slowly backing away, she headed for the kitchen where the phone was. Catching a glimpse of her son outside. Just as he caught sight of her from where he stood. Screaming again, she tripped over the edge of the rug, falling face first onto the floor. Groaning she got to her feet, her lip bleeding. Reaching for the phone, Michael pounding on the window, demanding entrance. Moaning hungrily.

SMASH!

She looked behind her, as the zombified form of her son smashed through the window and got to his feet. Drool dribbled down his chin, arms outstretched as he shambled over to her as she reached for the phone again. And began to dial with trembling fingers.

SMASH!

She looked toward the back door, screaming as two more of the undead creatures broke the door down. How could she have not known they were at the back door, how could she not have heard? She pushed that thought aside as she looked at the two zombies behind her and the one in front of her. She was trapped and hurt as blood dripped down her fingers on the tiles. The phone upstairs, she would be able to lock her self in her bedroom. Taking a deep breath she tackled the first zombie, knocking it down and headed for the stairs. Taking them two at a time. Before coming to her bedroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it. Before making her way over to the phone that was on the nightstand. Her fingers trembling, leaving bloody finger prints on the numbers as she did so. Those creatures moans echoing up to her from down the stairs.

"Hello, nine one one what is your emergency?"

"Help I need a-"

SMASH!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Marvin couldn't believe that this was happening again. Rita was at his side looking worried as he felt before stopping at the house they were supposed to be at, before opening his door, Rita following close behind. The windows were smashed, probably from someone throwing something at it. And there were blood stains on the porch and smears of blood on the front door. Slowly walking up the steps, noticing pieces of broken ceramic and dirt on the ground as well. Knocking on the door Marvin waited for someone to answer, hand on his holster. Something definitely not right. Nodding to Rita the two of them kicked the door down, and was greeted by nothing but darkness and eerie silence. Unholstering the guns and retrieving their flash lights the two slowly made their way into the house.

This is the police is anyone there?" Marvin yelled, when he spotted movement from behind the couch. His heart pounding as he moved to see what it was. Just as there was a loud shrieking noise, causing Marvin to jump back as he saw something run past him and stop at the base of the stairs. A lone black and white cat hissed at him before tearing up the stairs.

"Cat." Marvin sighed as Rita rejoined him, looking surprised as he felt.

"Nobody in the kitchen or the basement." Rita reported to him.

"Nobody in the living room either, guess it's time to look upstairs." Marvin said, looking up the flight of stairs. Nodding Rita followed Marvin; it was cold up here, indicating that the owners of the house had left a window open. And the smell of…both their hearts stopped…blood. Coming to a bedroom door, Marvin opened it and groaned. There on the bed lay the body of a woman, chunks of skin torn from her body. Marvin got a closer look at one of the wounds and cursed.

"What is it Marvin?" Rita asked, standing at his side.

"Take a look at these and tell me what they look like to you Rita." He said, moving out of the way so that she could see. Hearing Rita gasp as she examined those wounds.

"Look human right? Those bite marks?" Marvin asked. Nodding Rita took a deep breath. "Good then I'm not going crazy, I'll call for an ambulance. I want you to search the back yard and talk to the neighbours; maybe somebody saw or heard something." Marvin suggested.

Nodding to him Rita headed down stairs. The murders were happening again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Citrine sighed as she rested against the head rest, glasses in her pocket, eyes closed; she had purchased a book while the others were looking at magazines. Reading the title it was Steven Brust's novel Dragon, pretty good read for not being the first book in the series. Book in her lap Citrine closed her eyes again, somewhere behind her Candice and Mariah whispered to each other as they read their magazines.

"Hey." Someone said, nudging her out of her relaxed state. Looking to her right, she saw Joseph looking down at her, a game boy color in his hands.

"What?" Citrine asked. _If he asks me hoe to get Bulbasaur in pokemon yellow one more time I'm gonna smack him but good. _She thought, irritably.

"My pikachu's not happy, how do I make it happy again?" Joseph asked sheepishly.

"Keep winning battles…I think." Citrine muttered.

"Okay thanks." Joseph said returning to his game. "Hey another quick question…"

"What?"

"What levels do charmander, bulbasaur, squirtle and pidgey evolve at?"

Citrine sighed and here she thought she was a pokemon dork. "Charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur level…sixteen. I think pidgey level eighteen now quit bugging me I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay sorry." Joseph said, returning to his game. As Citrine turned to the window, book clutched to her chest, eyes closed as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Wondering what awaited her and the others in Europe.

**I need sleep.**


	3. Zombies again

Disclaimer-I own the plot sort of, Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Everything else belongs to Capcom. Now on to Reviewers:

Crimsonrose457: I'd love to edit your fics, I know how it is when you don't have spell check, I think I can help you with your mistakes do you have msn or email? Enjoy the story none the less.

Brad sighed as he stuck a dollar in the coke machine in a local store near his house. Lucky he wasn't in the S.T.A.R.S uniform, last thing he needed was to be hassled by anyone reading a newspaper on what happened in the mansion. Scratching at the stubble that had grown on his face after a week of being gone. Picking up his soda Brad left the store and headed to his car, he wondered if anybody else had left the city. Which was the main reason he had come back. He couldn't turn tail and run off like he did the first, no he owed it to them to come and get them out of the city. Driving past Jill's house, he caught a glimpse of movement in her living room. _Shit, is Jill still in the city? _He thought, surprised as he waited for the light to turn green. _Maybe I give her a lift out of the city. _He reasoned with himself. Suddenly the light turned green. Turning the corner, Brad headed to Emmy's, a restaurant he frequented on a regular basis, basically everybody he knew did.

A waitress smiled as she led him to the booth he usually sat in. Ordering him self a cheese burger and water. Watching the waitress leave Brad busied him self with looking out the window as people passed by, all going about their business without a care. _How lucky. _Brad scowled as the waitress placed his water in front of him. _I and my friends suffer through a nightmare, well not exactly me but that monster. And these guys go on with their life without a care in the world, especially with the murders starting up again. _Tearing his eyes away from the passer-by's as his food arrived. Smiling at the waitress before taking a big bite of his food. _This city's going to hell. _He thought. Reaching down, placing a hand on the butt of his gun that was hidden by his shirt. Plucking a fry off of his plate and sticking it in his mouth as he continued to look outside. As there was a sound of glass smashing on the other side of the diner. Followed by screams, ignoring his food Brad stood up, as there were more screams. Moving to get a better look he stopped, there standing over a young man, was someone with ratty clothes and a rotting smell emitting from their body, like rotten fruit.

"Hey you!" He shouted, pulling out his gun. The person ignored him as he bit into the young mans neck. Growling Brad pulled the trigger, bullets tearing into the suspects back. This got the guys attention as he looked at Brad with dead white eyes, eyes of a zombie. Half the skin on his face was gone, hair matted with blood, forgetting the young man, who now lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood as the zombie got to his feet. Getting over his initial shock Brad aimed again. "Aim for the head, like in the movies. He thought to him self. And pulled the trigger, bullets burrowing into its head, blood spilling out of the wound as it crumpled to the ground. Its blood pooling around it. Watching as people ran for the door, more zombies were smashing through the windows, pouring in through the door. Several civilian's being dragged to the ground by the zombies. Reloading his weapon Brad took out the first three zombies, clearing a path from him self, shoving past more zombies. Stopping in his tracks once he was outside. All around him was chaos, fires breaking out everywhere, destroyed cars littered the streets, screaming echoed all around him.

_Well don't just stand there…help them! _He told him self. Nodding Brad raised his weapon and fired. He knew he didn't have enough ammo to take out every single zombie but right now he didn't really give a shit, pulling the trigger, a zombie toppled off of a young woman, who gave him a grateful look before taking off toward the police station. _Smart move kid, R.P.D should be doing something about the current situation. _He thought, taking down a couple more zombies. _Maybe I should head down there too, they may need help. _Watching the two zombies crumble to the ground, Brad leapt over them and headed over to the police station, heart pounding, was Jill there? Was she wounded, what were the police doing about it? Head jerking to the right as two police cars sped past him.

_How come I have a sick feeling that this city's going to be over run? _He thought. As he opened the gate, and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening, all around him were bodies of police officers and civilians a like, zombies feasting on them. Just as the doors to the police station burst open and Raymond and a few officers burst out, opening fire as zombies filed in through the gate. Brad screamed as he felt something grab a hold of his leg. Looking down he saw a zombie of a police officer look at him hungrily. Its mouth inching toward his ankle before he pulled the trigger, ending its life for good. Stepping over its body Brad joined in the battle, much to the surprise of many of the officers who knew much of Brad's cowardly ways in S.T.A.R.S. But Brad paid them no heed as he took one zombie down after another.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jill looked down at the street below; she had just woken up when she heard a loud explosion below. Blue eyes wide it was as she feared an outbreak in Raccoon City. Another spill. Goddamn Umbrella, sneering Jill went for her gun before heading to her closet, she wasn't going to where a stinking white tank top and baggy shorts in the middle of October, she sighed as she reached into her dresser, pulling out a blue tube top and black skirt, followed by a white sweat shirt which she tied around her waist, just in case it got colder. Stripping of her night clothes Jill pulled the top on, then the skirt, before tying the shirt around her waist. Placing the gun in the waist band of her skirt before opening the door, giving the place on last look. _Guess this is goodbye to my old life in Raccoon City. _She thought sadly before closing the door and heading down stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carlos Oliveria sighed as he rested his head against the metal wall of the helicopter. Eyes open and alert, last thing he needed was to be falling asleep right before a mission. Which was to rescue survivors from Racoon City. Thing was that there was suppose to be some epidemic. Something making people crazy and start attacking one another.

Rubbing at his right eye, Carlos looked around the helicopter, next to him was his friend Murphy, who gave him a cocky grin, which he returned with one of his own. Some where near the back of the copter was Mikhail and next to him was that creepy Russian, Nicholai. Now that guy was one creepy fuck. Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, and was surprised to see Nicholai staring right back at him. Grinning Nicholai nodded to Carlos, who nodded back, before looking away. Creepy in deed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brad grimaced as he wiped away the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He and most of the surviving officers had taken refuge inside the police station. According to what Raymond had told him earlier, all the other rooms were locked, due to the police station nearly being overrun with zombies. "I wonder how this could've happened." He heard someone mutter and Brad couldn't help but smirk, now if only the others were here to tell their story again. Then maybe they would believe them. Becoming serious again as he heard someone groan in one corner of the lobby. Walking around the group of civilians huddled together in one corner of the room, eyes widening as he saw the familiar blue uniform of a police officer stained purple from the blood, the familiar dark skin and goatee.

"Marvin?" He whispered more to him self than the injured cop. Just as the figure looked up, making Brad jump in surprise.

"That's my name don't wear it out. What are you doing here, I thought you left town." Marvin said, grimacing in pain.

"I came back." Brad answered, "To get Jill and maybe a few survivors out of the city." He added. Marvin chuckled, looking at the helicopter pilot with wary eyes.

"Man." He coughed, "You've changed." Brad looked at him curiously. "How so?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. Marvin smirked.

"No longer the nervous wreck I remember, looks like you've grown a backbone." The last part was meant to be a joke but Marvin apologized anyways. Brad looked down at the blood stained part of Marvin's uniform. Noticing Brad staring Marvin spoke.

"Zombie got me but good." He said, removing his bloodied hand from the gaping wound in his stomach. Brad grimaced at the sight.

"Jesus got you good didn't they?" he asked, as Marvin placed his hand back over the wound.

"Yeah." He grunted, clenching his jaw. "But I'll live, say how are you for ammo?" he asked, reaching into his belt, retrieving a couple of clips of ammo from his belt before handing them to Brad, who shook his head.

"I got enough ammo to last me a while, you keep it." Brad said, as Marvin pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Brad.

"Take them, I won't need them," Shoving them into Brad's hands before heading to the office, Brad wished he could do more for the officer as he pocketed the extra clips. Now he had to find Jill and get the hell out of here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ka-boom!

Jill groaned as she hit the ground, scrapping her shoulder against the cement. Bloody gas leaking in that fucking hotel she had to go through to get here. Picking her self up off the ground, her shoulder and back sore, her ears ringing, shaking her head Jill got to her feet. The moans of nearby zombies reached her ears. Cursing Jill reached for her weapon and headed down the alley, the zombies were quite a ways away, no need to waste ammo on them. Reaching the Dumpster, Jill holstered her weapon and climbed on to the Dumpster, just as the zombie that had been lying behind it rose, moaning hungrily. Jump off the Dumpster before coming to a street. Just as zombies began to pour out down the street. Moaning, arms outstretched as they shambled down the street toward her.

Eyes widening Jill looked for an escape route. Seeing a door across from her, running toward the weak looking wooden door, ramming her shoulder into it. It didn't

give in that time as the zombies closed in on her. Slamming into it this time, the door swung open as Jill stumbled in, nearly losing her balance. Panting as she darted down the hall, shouldering another door open, Jill quickly closed it behind her resting against it, eyes closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deserted. This place was deserted, not a soul in sight, empty streets and buildings everywhere, cars were abandoned in random parts of the street, fires burning everywhere. "Man." Murphy said a look of disgust on his face. "What's that smell?" Carlos looked to him.

"Smell of decay, what never get a whiff of road kills on a hot summer's day?" He asked jokingly. Murphy merely shook his head, rifle in hand. Suddenly everybody stopped, and some where down the road they could here moaning. Like someone was in pain, maybe survivors or maybe it was those hostiles they had to keep a look out for. Then he spotted movement a head of the squad, Carlos squinted, trying to get a better look at who it was, the smell was getting worst causing many troopers to groan in disgust. Watching as the crown drew closer. Carlos' heart stopped once they were in front of a crowd of…people? Carlos really doubted that they were people now, skin was missing from their bodies, pus filled wound on their arms and faces, and that smell, that god forsaken smell was radiating off of them.

"Hey." Murphy said nudging him in the side, looking bewildered at the sight before him. "Is it just me or do these guys look like the living dead?" Carlos didn't say anything as he continued to look at the growing crowd. Suddenly the first wave of those creatures advanced, moaning, and arms outstretched towards the soldiers, who opened fire. Bullets tearing through stomachs and shoulders, and knee caps of these things, but they just wouldn't go down. Raising his weapon Carlos pulled the trigger, bullets blowing a nearby zombies head off. He would call it a zombie, after all that's what these things resembled. Zombies from some cheesy 80's horror movie. Just as one grabbed a hold of Murphy dragging him down, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Screaming his friends name Carlos took careful aim, only to see that there was no way for him to get a clean shot. Growling he kick the zombie off of him and pulled the trigger. Its head exploding and body twitching a it lay still. Helping his friend up, eying the bloody wound in his shoulder. Nodding to Carlos, Murphy pulled away from him and fired on the next zombie, blood spilling onto the ground as several soldiers went down. Screams echoed all around them as Carlos worked to fight off the oncoming zombies, heart pounding in his chest.

Now he seriously doubted that this had anything to do with what they had come here for, Carlos was beginning to suspect that they had just been sent to their doom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jill caught her breath, hand on her chest, looking out a nearby window; another survivor stood a distance behind her looking worried. "Alright." Jill spoke, turning away from the window. "We need to get out of here." She said, standing at the stairs, separating her from the man.

"What?!" the man exclaimed on the brink on hysteria, sweat pouring down his face. "Are you insane?! I just lost my daughter out there!" He said, voice trembling.

"I'm sorry about your daughter but help isn't going to come." Jill said, trying to convince him to come with her. Shaking his head, backing away slowly. Without as much as another word the man ran to the other side of the room, locking himself in a nearby delivery truck. Jill rolled her eyes and made her way over to it. Knocking on the door, hoping he would come out.

"I told you, I'm not leaving! Never!" He screamed from the other side of the door. Growling Jill walked away from the truck, she wasn't going to sit idly by, waiting for some door to door salesman to get over his grief and make up his mind, by the time that would happen the zombies would have broken down the door, tumbled down stairs and get to their feet and Jill didn't have the patience or the ammo to wait around for him to make up his mind. So without a second thought Jill left him, she found herself not caring. Walking up the stairs and down the hall and outside. The moans of zombies met her ears as soon as she was outside. The zombies were quite a ways away nothing she should waste ammo on as she walked past a few of the closer zombies. Barely missing her, the undead moaning in frustration behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brad grimaced as he examined him self, blood smeared on to his yellow vest he wore over the plain white t-shirt and grime covered his bare arms and face. "When I get out of this of this," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to take a nice long shower and find the nearest bar, once I get out of this city." Just as he heard something to his right. Footsteps, very heavy footsteps. Thinking nothing of it Brad raised his weapon, figuring it nothing but a zombie, a big zombie but a zombie no less, usually he would just run past them to conserve ammunition but that was the way he was going anyways. Just as the figure stepped out of the shadows with a growl. Brad's heart stopped. That was no zombie, maybe he didn't know could've been a zombie on steroids but it was highly unlikely. Probably about six or seven feet tall, wearing a black leather trench coat and boots. It stared at Brad with a single white eye, it no right eye, only surgical staples, no nose or upper lip either, revealing rotten gums and teeth.

Growling the creature looked down at Brad. "Sssss…" It seemed to say as Brad aimed his gun at the things head. "Ssstars." It rumbled, catching Brad off guard, brown eyes widening as he slowly backed away, heart pounding as he turned and ran. The thing close behind.


	4. Nemesis

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and my three OC's everything else? Capcom

"Stars!" It rumbled again as Brad ran down the street. As if zombies weren't bad enough now he was being chased by another monster, a monster that spoke one word. Stars. Unless Umbrella created a monster that was interested in astrology he knew this thing was after them, the remaining s.t.a.r.s members. This patch work freak was a s.t.a.r.s hunter. Hearing the monsters thundering footsteps behind him Brad picked up the pace, darting around a corner, down the alley, smashing down a wooden door to the right, slamming it shut behind him. Cursing as it smashed the door, roaring in frustration, sweat pouring down his face Brad took the to turn and pull the trigger, bullets striking its chest, left shoulder and knee, having no effect on the unstoppable killing machine.

Forcing himself to go faster Brad barely missed the things massive hand. Running past the monster Brad noticed something pulsing a purple peeking out of the collar of its jacket. _Maybe a weak spot. _He thought, pulling the trigger again, hitting its mark, purple blood pouring from the ragged hole in whatever it was. The beast seemed to stall, giving Brad enough time to take off again, heading towards his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Claire Redfield looked around Emmy's restaurant, the whole place was deserted, it gave her the creeps. "Hello is anybody there?" She said, a littler nervously. It was quiet, too quiet, that is until she heard a soft moaning noise coming from the corner. "Hello? Is someone there?" She spoke up, heart pounding; dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Stopping right in front of a man who was crouched over a woman. The woman was wearing a light pink waitress's uniform with a name tag on the front. The man, wearing a cook's uniform was slumped over her body, his face in his hands, at first Claire though he was crying as she reached to touch him on the shoulder. Just as he turned to look at her, Claire's eyes widened. Dead white eyes bore into her own grey ones.

Slowly backing away from the creature, grimacing in disgust as the creature turned fully around. A large gaping hole in his stomach. Blood stained his white apron, his skin grey and decaying. _Zombie. _She though in disbelief as she back toward the door. Just as she heard scratching at the window behind her. Screaming as she saw too more zombies pressed against the glass, blocking her exit. Wide eyes scanning her surroundings, Claire nearly laughed as she spotted the exit, swinging the door open, coming face to face with a young man in a blue police uniform and hold a Beretta in front of him.

"Wait!" She screamed. "Don't shoot!"

"Get down!" The officer screamed as Claire ducked as he pulled the trigger; the bullet got the first zombie between the eyes, dropping it to the ground. "It's not safe here. Head to the police station it'll be a lot safer there." He said offering her his hand. Taking it Claire got to her feet, following the officer to a nearby police car. Luckily the doors were unlocked and the keys in the ignition. Starting the car up he ploughed into a few nearby zombies. Heart pounding Claire looked out the window.

"What's going on, I came here looking for my brother and the whole place is insane."

"Great radio's out." He muttered, putting the radio back.

"You're a cop right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah first day on the job, my names Leon Kennedy, please to meet you." He greeted, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm Claire, Claire Redfield I'm looking for by Brother Chris." She said, before looking out the window again. Scenery blurred past. Was her brother still here? Was he still alive?

"Hey." Leon spoke up, cutting through her thoughts. "Look in the glove compartment." He instructed. Opening the glove compartment, find a gun inside. Taking the weapon Claire found two clips of ammunition inside as well.

"You DO know how to use it right?" Leon asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Claire said, "I've had some training." She reassured him. Just as something leapt at them from the back seat. Another one of those zombies, moaning the zombie lunged for Leon, grasping his shoulder. Screaming Claire slammed the butt of her gut in the things face. A flap of skin hanging off of its left cheek from where she struck it.

CRASH!

Leon and Claire were thrown forward as the patrol car crashed into a light pole, the front end crumbling, and the zombie that was in the back was thrown forward, smashing through the windshield. Its head smashing into the light pole.

"You okay?" Leon asked, seeming out of breath.

"Yeah." Claire said, as Leon caught a glimpse of something in the rear view mirror. Eye widening before looking over his shoulder, Claire following his action seeing what frightened him so much. Tearing down the street, slamming into abandoned cars, the oil tanker was quickly closing in on them.

"That maniacs gonna ram us!" Leon growled, undoing his seat belt, Claire doing the same before leaping out of the car and out of the way as the tanker slammed into the patrol car, burst into flames.

"Claire, Claire!" Leon called from the other side of the fire.

"Leon?"

"Head to the police station, I'll meet you there." He ordered, just as he tossed something to her, another clip. Nodding Claire thought for a second, the moans of zombies echoed in her ears. If she remembered correctly the police station was just a few blocks away. She should be okay if she were to conserve ammo. Nodding to herself Claire headed to the police station.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brad's heart pounded in his chest as he hid in his closet, a stupid place to hide but he couldn't think of anywhere else to hide at this very moment as the creature broke the door down and began searching his home; gun held tightly in his hand, sweat pouring down his face as the thundering footsteps got closer. His body trembling, he promised himself that if the s.t.a.r.s hunter did find him he would fight it, hopefully slow it down and escape once again, maybe survive long enough to warn Jill of this new threat. Growling the s.t.a.r.s hunter stopped and looked around as Brad peered at him. The monster searched for a few more minutes before moving on, Brad didn't dare come of the closet until he could no longer hear its thundering footsteps, or even after.

Taking a deep breath, Brad opened the closet door and stepped out. "Son of a bitch, what the hell what that thing?" He muttered to him self, leaning against the wall. Running a hand through his hair. After regain his composer Brad pushed him self off the wall and headed outside. Looking around, no sign of that monster. Walking slowly down the stairs Brad made sure he had a full clip before heading down the street to Jack's bar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Candice, Citrine and Mariah sighed as Joseph cursed to himself once again. "Getting a little into that game there Joey?" Mariah asked, resting her head on her hand, blue hair spilling down past her shoulders. Joseph glared at the eldest teen as he put his game boy and began to recharge it.

"So, what are we gonna do about Umbrella?" Candice asked, admiring her newly painted nails.

"We?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow in the girls' direction. "We are not doing anything, well not you girls." Joseph said, shrugging his broad shoulders. Ignoring the angry looks on the girls' faces as he adjusted his bandana.

"Why not us, we handled ourselves pretty good in the mansion." Citrine protested, shrugging her narrow shoulder.

"Yeah but how often had we had to help you? I know you're upset, but when you're capable of taking care of yourself and that will be when you're old enough to join us in this battle, but until then you have to stay safe."

Groaning in dismay the girls retreated to their rooms; Joseph chuckled and shook his head. _Looks like everyone is eager to fight this battle with us. _He thought good-naturedly. His smile soon disappeared as his thoughts returned to RaccoonCity. _Valentine, Vickers I hope to hell you guys didn't get yourself killed, or worst. _He thought coldly.

**Yeah I know RE 2 took place either before of after RE 3 but I thought I'd switch it up cause you know to develop an sort of attraction between Brad and Claire…what I think their cute. But sorry it's a little short, feeling kinda down my Gecko died today. R.I.P Freckles**


	5. Brad meets Claire

**Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Candice and Mariah. Everything else belongs to Capcom. Which is good because I honestly don't think Resident evil would be as awesome as it is if I had come up with the idea. Of course mind you when RE came out I was just a kid and this has absolutely nothing to do with the story. So ignore me and read on R/r please. Constructive criticism welcome.**

Jill growled in frustration as she dodged another zombie, the zombies decaying fingers barely grazing her arm. Turning toward the zombie she pulled the trigger. Blood spilling down the things face as it dropped to the ground. Hearing another from behind Jill turned around just in time as it lunged for her from behind. Taking a few steps back she raised her gun and pulled the trigger and-

Click!

"Fuck!" Turning around Jill ran down the darkened alley. The moans of the zombies trailing after her. When her foot caught on something, pitching her forward. Groaning as she landed, her gun slipping from her grasp and clattering to the ground. The moans of the zombie coming closer and closer. Cursing under her breath Jill picked her self up, looking around for her gun, catching sight of her gun beside the dumpster and went to retrieve it.

Click, click, click.

Jill stopped in her track at the sound. Narrowing her eyes Jill looked up as drool dripped on to her shoulder. Eyes widening as she saw some type of mutated bug looking creature crawling down the wall. Hissing the creature leapt at her, it's claws grazing her face. Moving out of the way as the creature hissed, chasing after her. Sweating pouring down her face Jill took off down the alley, past the zombie that had been after her, effectively knocking it down. Leaping over bodies and debris, spotting a blockade and quickly climbed over it. Dodging another swipe from the creature, as the creature leapt over Jill's head and landed on the wall opposite of her.

Hissing again it watched as Jill leapt off of the blockade, then lunged at her.

BANG!

Then the creature dropped to the ground, dead. Looking around for the source of the gunshot, finding no one Jill looked around for a safe place to rest for a bit. Blinking sweat out of her eyes, sweat stinging the cut on her cheek. Slowly walking down the block, when she spotted the familiar neon lights of Jacks bar. A place she, Chris and the rest of the guys used to go for drinks after work, slowly opening the door Jill looked around, jumping when she heard a grunt. Looking toward the middle of the bar, seeing Brad struggling with a lone zombie.

Frantically Jill looked around the room, catching sight of something under one of the tables. Quickly she moved towards it, grinning when she realized what it was. A shotgun after checking to make sure it was loaded she aimed at the zombie and pulled the trigger, grinning in satisfaction as bits of brain and bone sprayed everywhere.

Gagging Brad looked down at the blood splattered on his vest, arms and face. Sighing Brad collapsed his back resting against the bar as Jill walked over to him. Relief washed over her as she looked her friend over, glad to see he was relatively unharmed.

"Hang in there, Brad we'll get out of here." Jill assured him, helping him up.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Brad sighed, chuckling slightly. "But listen Umbrella sent us a little." Wiping some of the gore from his face, but only managed to smear more blood across his face.

"Oh god what is it now? Soldiers? A tyrant? Or if they're original probably something they whipped up for the occasion." Jill said, as she examined the shotgun.

"Yeah, a S.T.A.R.S hunter. He's big, mean and armed with a bazooka, you'd be able to recognize him if you saw him." Brad said moving toward the exit. "So be careful okay?" And with that he was gone, leaving Jill to her thoughts. _A S.T.A.R.S hunter? That's a typical of Umbrella, they'd do anything to stop us. _She thought, gritting her teeth. Looking around the room, if she was going to venture outside anytime soon she would need more ammo.

Moving around the room and rummaging through drawers and other such things, laughing triumphantly as she found a couple boxes of shotgun shells. Placing the boxes in her fanny pack Jill made her way to the door. A cool breeze hitting her face as she walked down the street, looking left and right, looking out for the creature that Brad had warned her about. If she could just make it to the police station without much trouble she would be able to radio for help, find Brad and get the hell out of this godforsaken city. But just like the mansion there would probably be more problems aside from zombies and monsters. Umbrella probably sent soldiers to finish them off as well, a low growl stopped Jill in her tracks the sound coming from a darkened alley to her right.

Followed by the clicking of claws. Raising her shotgun Jill watched as three zombie dogs came out of the shadows. Drool dripping from gore stained jaws, snarling the first dog lunged at her, backing up Jill took a shot. The shot missing, just grazing the dog in the shoulder. The dogs front paws landed on her chest as it knocked her down, teeth clamping down on her right wrist. Blood spilling from the wound, growling Jill raised her other hand and pushed the dog off of her and raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger. Blood spraying everywhere, the dog dropping off of her. Then fired again as the second dog came at her, its body sliding to a stop at her feet. Then came the third, leaping out of the way as the dog charged at her. Slamming into an abandoned car, leaving a bloody smear on the car door.

Opening fire Jill finished off the last dog. Looking around seeing no more potential threats as she reloaded her shotgun. Continuing on she kept an eye out for anything that might leap out of the shadows at her. Picking up the pace she moved around a burning police car and hoped that the police station was at least somewhat safe. As she tried not looking at the bloody remains of several police officers scattered around. Jill was in the process of stepping over one of the bodies when she felt something grab her ankle. Looking down she saw that the body of one of the officers had come back to life, lifeless eyes staring up at her.

Growling Jill brought her foot down on its head repeated until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Grimacing she scrapped gore off of her boot and searched through its pockets. Finding a Beretta, which she stuck in the hem of her skirt and found some ammo. _Given the circumstances you can never have too much ammo. _She thought and moved on. Coming to the gates of the police station courtyard, when she heard someone run up behind her. Turning around she saw Brad, sweat pouring down his face.

"J-Jill!" He gasped, fear shining in his eyes. When something jumped out in front of him.

Ssssstars!"

* * *

Claire sighed as she spotted the police station across the street. Running over she stopped at the gates when she heard voices...human voices. Slowly making her way to the front of the police station. Smiling when she saw a couple of familiar faces, her brothers friends Jill Valentine andBrad Vickers. Suddenly something jump out into front of Brad, something big. Claire's eyes widening as she watched the thing close in on Brad. Taking a deep breath Claire raised her weapon and pulled the trigger, her bullets striking the thing between its shoulders.

Growling the thing slowly turned towards her, Brad looked from the creature to her. "Run!" Claire shouted, watching as Brad ran past the monster and headed for the front door of the police station, Jill following after him, the monster slowly lumbered toward Claire. Glaring at her with its remaining eye, angry at Claire for interfering.

"Come on! Come on! Get out of there!" Brad shouted, unholstering his own weapon and pulling the trigger. The monster stopped as the bullets struck the back of its head. Seeing her chance Claire ran past the monster and towards the doors, Brad and Jill following close behind. Locking the doors as the monster slammed into the door a couple of times before retreating.

Sighing the three of them looked to one another, trying to catch their breath. "Thank you for your help back there." Brad panted, extending his hand to her, while Jill just tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Aren't you Chris' sister?" she asked. Grinning Claire nodded, shaking Brad's hand. Brad's eyes widening in recognition.

"Oh yeah I remember you, I met you at the Christmas party, didn't you spill punch down the front of your brothers shirt?" chuckling softly Claire nodded, but her smile soon disappeared as she looked around the lobby of the main hall.

"Is Chris..."

"Chris is gone, along with Barry and some others, don't worry they're safe." Brad assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sighing in relief Claire nodded, before looking around again. Moving towards the locker room and opening the door, Brad and Jill following close behind. A pain filled moan startling the trio, looking towards a row of lockers to the right they saw an injured cop slumped against them. His shirt drenched in blood. Groaning in dismay Brad walked over to the officer.

"Marvin..." Brad muttered as Marvin squinted up at them.

"Never thought you guys would come back...here." He then looked to Claire, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "W-who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Claire, Claire Redfeild."

"She came here looking for Chris." Jill spoke up, Marvin looked to Jill as Claire grabbed a towel that lay discarded on one of the benches, pressing it against the wound on his stomach, grunting painfully Marvin nodded his thanks to her. Blood immediately began to soak through the towel and Claire couldn't help but wonder how long he would have, and wondered if once he was dead would he become another zombie.

Wondered if putting him out of his misery here and now would be doing him a favour, but immediately thought against it. If there was a way to save him aside from putting him out of his misery then Claire would want to find it. "What happened here?" she asked, hoping to get an answer out of anyone of them.

"Virus outbreak." Brad put it simply.

"Another Umbrella lab must have had another spill." Jill said thoughtfully, before turning to Claire. "Umbrella is responsible for this, just as they were responsible for what happened at the Spencer mansion a couple of months ago." _Guess it's better that we tell her now, better to let her know what is truly going on in this city. _Jill thought and took a seat on one of the benches.

Running a hand through his hair Brad sat down next to her. Both of them looking equally exhausted. "I'm pretty sure you've at least heard about those cannibal murders in the Arklay forest, right?" Claire nodded her head, shivering. "Well some time shortly after the murders occurred S.T.A.R.S was sent in, Bravo team first. But as they were flying over the forest they ran into engine trouble and ended up crash landing."

"And thus," Jill said, picking up where Brad left off. While Claire searched the room for something to stop the bleed for Marvin, who remained silent as the two former S.T.A.R.S members told their story. " Alpha team was sent in to rescue them. That's when it all went wrong, we had found Bravo teams crashed helicopter, sans Bravo team, aside from the remains of their helicopter pilot Kevin." Jill swallowed before continuing. "Aside from him Bravo team had left behind radio equipment, ammunition and...I'm sorry I'm dragging on. But that's when shit hit the fan so to speak. That's when those zombie dogs attacked, they would've killed Joseph, if it wasn't for some unexpected help from some unexpected kid. High school kids, kids that wanted nothing more than to help the police find the killers." Jill paused, looking to Claire who had pressed a clean towel to Marvin's wound, the injured cops was looking worse and worse by the minute.

"For things to go back to normal. Then again didn't we all? It was then those dogs started to come out of the wood work. We were ordered to retreat back to the copter, but, now I honestly don't blame you for this Brad." Jill added quickly and Brad nodded his head, looking down at his feet. "But when we were more than a few feet from the copter Brad had taken off, leaving us behind. We had no choice but to retreat to an abandoned mansion, we ended up getting separated in the process." Jill sighed, looking down at her hands, gripping handfuls of skirt and tugged at it gently. Claire looked on in utter surprise, she would've never expected Umbrella to be behind all this, or even capable of such things, and yet here she was sitting hear listening to the whole story from two people who experienced it first hand.

"Though once inside I gotta say I think I would've rather have dealt with the dogs, than with what we discovered in there. Found out that Umbrella had been doing and finding out that Captain Wesker had been behind it all. After we had escaped we tried to tell our story about what happened, but no one would believe us, they discredited us. Blamed us for the deaths of our comrades." Jill closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

Claire looked on, waiting for Jill to compose herself when Brad spoke up. "After that we decided to get out of the city, when more murders started to occur, by the time though most of us had gotten out, Chris, Barry, Joseph, Rebecca, the kids. Now it's just me, Jill you_"

"Leon!" Claire said, startling the two, her eyes wide.

"Who?"

"He's this guy who came to my rescue back at Emmy's when I was being attacked, we were on our way here in his patrol car when we kinda crashed, we ended up separating and I was kind of wondering if he made it here."

"Ah, that rookie cop." Marvin whispered, "yeah he was here, I gave him a keycard to unlock some of the doors around here, I told him to try and rescue the survivors...if there are any survivors to left." And with that bit of information Marvin was silent, looking just a bit more paler than he was before. Claire crouched down next to him.

"We should get him out of here, maybe we can find a medkit around here or-"

"No...forget about me, just find your friend and whatever survivors there are and get the hell out of here." Marvin said.

"But-"

"GO!" He snarled, aiming his gun at Claire, a look of determination on his face for a brief while. With a sigh of defeat Claire stood up and turned to Jill and Brad, all three of them making there way to the door with one final look to Marvin.

* * *

Leon sighed as he climbed up the stairs, checking his ammo as he did so, already he was running out of ammo. _I think the idea was to conserve ammunition, I mean if you want to make it out of the city alive that is. The zombies aren't fast you can outrun them and out manoeuvre them. Unless it's those bastard __zombie dogs or whatever, THEN you got to shoot them-_

"_Haaaaaaaaaaah,_" _what the hell? _Slowly coming to the second floor Leon stopped, listening for the sound. It almost sounded like someone breathing heavily, was someone up here? Were they injured? Leon slowly passed a window, catching sight of...something darting past it as he did so. _And just what in the hell what that? I did not just see a creature that resembled a skinned human dart past that window. Zombies are bad enough as it is. _Clenching his jaw Leon continued on, listening again for the sound of heavy breathing, trying to figure out where it was coming from. When- Drip.

Something dribbled down his face, grimacing in disgust Leon dabbed at it then slowly looked up his eyes widening as he did so. Well he found the source of the heavy breathing, it was one of those skinned creatures. Hissing the creature looked down at him, or would've if it had eyes, a long pointed tongue sliding out of its mouth, and without much warning the creature dropped down from the ceiling. Swiping at him with one of its clawed hands, catching him just above the knee. Blood welling in the wound as Leon aimed his gun at the monstrosity and fired, a bullet lodging in the puffy tissue of its brain, dark blood spilling out as the creature collapsed. It spasmed once before dying. Looking down at his injured knee Leon gently dabbed at it, good it was beginning to clot. Looking around again Leon made sure there were no more surprises before spotting a door at the other end of the hall.

Grinning as he saw the sign on the door. S.T.A.R.S great maybe he would find some ammo, and maybe a working radio. When he spotted a fallen officers body not too far away. _Take what you can get Leon, god knows what awaits you tonight. _Grimacing Leon looked away from the smashed remains of the cops head. Making sure not to step in the blood and he rummaged through its pockets. Finding two more clips before standing back up and made his way back to the office. Opening the door, Leon looked around, stopping at a desk with papers scattered all over it. Noticing the nameplate on the desk that read, Chris Red field. _Claire's brother. Might as well find out where he disappeared off to. _Moving some papers out of the way, seeing a diary Leon picked it up and flipped through it quickly. _So he left before the outbreak, I'll have to let Claire know about this, _Leon thought, moving to put the diary back, when he spotted something shiny beneath the papers.

Picking it up he examined it, see it was a gold medallion with a unicorn on it, raising an eyebrow Leon shrugged his shoulders and pocketed it. _Who knows it might unlock something somewhere, maybe all the time I spent playing video games in my spare time might just pay off. _He thought smugly. Then looked around the room once again, spotting a weapons locker on the other side of the room, opening the locker Leon looked around, spotting a magnum at the bottom of the locker. Leon thought about taking it but thought against it just in case there were other survivors that needed it. Closing the locker Leon headed for the door, hearing a scream from the other side of the door. Opening the door Leon ran out of the room, looking for the source of the scream, seeing a young girl being cornered by a zombie.

"Help me!" The girl screamed, running past the zombie. Raising his gun Leon fired on the zombie as it lumbered after the girl. The bullet lodging in its brain, blood splattering on the wall behind it as it dropped to the ground, lowering his gun Leon looked around for the girl. Seeing her dart around the corner.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted, running after her, seeing her crawling into a air vent. "Stop I'm not a zombie, kid come back!" Cursing Leon ran a hand over his face, great this was the last thing he needed was to chase after a terrified child. "Kid!" He called, hoping to get some kind of response. Nothing. He hoped to hell that he would run into her soon, before anything got to her.

* * *

Chief Brian Irons ran a hand over his sweaty face, the body of the Mayors daughter lay on his desk, blood staining her white evening gown. She had once been such a stunning creature, he had often fantasized about doing such wonderful things to her when she had been growing up. But now, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her. In maybe an hour or so her body would soon putrify and she would turn into another zombie. Soon he would to dispose of her before that happened. But until that time he would admire her body.

Eyes moving to the taxidermied animals hanging on his all and all around his room. Smiling softly, or he could add her to the collection, where she would remain beautiful forever. Sighing he turned his chair around to face the wall, gun in hand. A glass of brandy in his other hand. Closing his eyes sometimes he wondered how many survivors were left, he knew the Birkin child was still alive somewhere in the station, he wondered how long would she last on her own before the zombis got to her. Then he wondered how long he would last before the monsters got him, would he be surrounded and devoured by zombies? Pecked to death by infected crows?

Brian wondered if he would be able to put himself out of his misery before that happened. Who knows maybe he would get out of the city alive, away from this godforsaken city. Away from Birkin, away from Umbrella. Find a place where he could finally relax. He turned back to the animals, maybe he would be able to continue his hobby. Taking a sip of his brandy he grinned, _yes that would be a good idea. _Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes once again.

* * *

Sherry shrieked as she dodged another of the zombies, the creatures fingers brushing against her shoulder. Running around the corner as she heard gunshots, Sherry didn't bother to turn around to see who her rescuer was. All she wanted was to find a safe place to hide, or search for her mother. But finding a safe place to hide took priority over finding her parents. Especially with that _thing _ lurking around the police station. Sherry didn't want to wander around just in case she ran into that creature, her stomach rumbled in protest, it had been three days since she last ate or drank anything.

And there was a vending machine nearby too, one that had been busted open by someone a couple days ago. Stopping in front of said vending machine Sherry grabbed a handful of candy bars, using her shirt to carry them all. Before stopping at the drinks machine, swearing under her breath. No such luck in that department, Sherry quickly searched her pockets, nothing. She would have to do without something to drink at the moment. Suddenly she heard a hissing noise.

_Oh no _Sherry quickly made her way back to her current hiding place before the creature had a chance to attack. Crawling back into the vent that she had been staying in and looked down at her find, grabbing on of the candy bars and unwrapped it and quickly devoured it. When a loud roar echoed from somewhere deep within the bowels of the police station. Jumping Sherry cowered, eyes wide, arms wrapped around her knees. As whatever it was roared again, this time sound farther away. Closing her eyes Sherry wished she was back home, wishing none of this had happened, wishing things were back to normal. Wishing that monster wouldn't be after her, she would be safe at home doing homework and having the neighbour fix her dinner since both her parents worked for Umbrella and were hardly ever home.

Tears slowly streaming down her face as she clutched at the locket her mother had given her before the outbreak. Telling her take care of it before giving her one final kiss on her forehead before leaving. Sherry hoped somehow that she would be reunited with her parents _if _she made, she knew that the zombies were slow, she had been able to outrun them. But then there were the dogs and inside out men and that were both a bit faster than zombies. And then there were the infected crows, that would attack if she so much as stepped outside the station.

Sherry wiped the tears from her eyes, _don't give up hope yet, maybe someone will send a rescue team or something. _She thought. _And maybe they can help you get your family out of the city, or if another survivor comes by they might be able to help you get out of the city. _Somehow she felt comforted by that fact as she soon fell asleep.

**Well here you go chapter 5, can't believe I got this done before work, hope you like this and in case you are somewhat confused this story used to be called Two Dozen Roses, but I figured since this is the sequel to Curiosity kill the cat I would give this story a more fitting name. **


	6. Lost Little Girl

**Disclaimer-I only own Citrine, Mariah and Candice. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Capcom.**

**And just so you know these *** means static.**

* * *

"_Raaah!"_

Sherry woke with a start, hearing that roar once again. Gasping as she heard foot steps and quickly crawled deeper into the vent, eyes wide waiting for whoever, or whatever it was to leave. She listened closely for the footsteps, after a while she heard them disappear. Sherry breathed a sigh of relief she would eventually have to leave her hiding spot, eventually. "_Raaaaah!_" Shrieking Sherry scrambled out of the vent, finding herself back in the hallway with the busted venting machine. Darting around the corner, nearly running into a zombie as it lunged for her, moaning hungrily. Now she would need to find another hiding place, there was the tiger room where Chief Iron had the big stuffed tiger he had hunted and brought to the police station, she could hide behind the tiger.

As far as she knew the zombies wouldn't be able to get around the tiger even if they tried. If they could Sherry would just crawl under the tiger and get away, sometimes it was good to be a child. Being small and fast was great when escaping monsters.

_Click, click, click_

Sherry stopped abruptly, feeling something warm dripped onto her shoulder, looking up Sherry screamed seeing one of the inside out men crawling on the ceiling. Tongue lashing out, more drool dripping onto the floor. Staring at where the things eyes would have been had it had any Sherry backed away as it hissed at her and dropped from the ceiling. Swiping at her with its claws, just barely missing her face. Screaming Sherry continued at back away as it swiped at her again, this time just barely her stomach. Sherry cried out as its claw dug into he left side, blood soaking her shirt, kicking at the creature she caught it in the jaw, startling it. Clutching at her wound Sherry put a little distance between her and the creature and ran down the hall where she had been before. Turning another corner she would've laughed triumphantly if the creature wasn't chasing her as she came close to the tiger room.

Reaching for the door knob she looked over her shoulder as she heard the clicking of claws indicating that the monster was close behind. Jumping when two gunshots rang out, the creature howling in pain. Without another thought Sherry opened the door and entered the room, slamming it shut behind her, scanning the area she saw her intended target. Hiding behind the tiger, she stay there trembling as she heard the door open and close. Then after a brief moment footsteps, crawling underneath the tiger and peered. If it was a zombie she would be able to run past it, her heart thundered in her chest as the footsteps came closer and closer until they were right next to her hiding spot.

Darting out from underneath the tiger and past the creature when it grabbed her. "Ah, let me go!" She screamed, trying to pry its fingers off of her wrist.

"Easy, easy I'm not a zombie." A voice assured, causing Sherry to stop struggling. Looking up she saw the loveliest sight she had seen since this whole nightmare started. Tears began to well in her eyes as she flung herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and sobbed.

"You're safe now." The woman murmured, running a hand through Sherry's hair as the girl continued to cry. Pulling away from the woman. "My name's Claire, what's yours?" she woman asked, Sherry looked her up and down, before answering. "Sherry." Looking down at her feet, hands clasped behind her back, suddenly feeling shy.

"Where are you parents?" Claire asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sherry shrugged her shoulders.

"They work at the Umbrella facility just outside of town, my mom called me and told me to come to the police station. That it was safer here, but as you can see things aren't going well here, most of the police where wiped out. Zombies are crawling around here, and then there are those inside out men and that thing in the basement." Sherry said. As Claire knelt down in front of her, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's something in the sewers, something after me, which is way," Sherry looked away, slowly backing away from Claire _"raaaaaah!" _The both of them jumped as they heard the sound coming from somewhere in the lower levels on the station.

"What was that?" Claire asked standing up, Suddenly without so much as a word Sherry darted for the vent, away from Claire, ignoring Claire's pleas for her to come back. Sherry hoped that if the creature was following her she would be able to lead it away from Claire. And hoped that she would run into Claire again.

* * *

Jill winced as she watched as Brad expertly bandaged her wrist, she insisted that she had been fine after examining the wound. But after much persuasion from Brad she finally gave in and let him fix her up as best he could. Which was just bandaging it up so she would stop the bleeding every where. Suddenly the door to the storage room they were in opened, revealing a worried looking Claire. The younger woman moved to leaning against her brothers desk and Brad finished his work. "Find anything?" he asked standing up.

"You mean aside from a terrified little girl, who took off the moment she heard some type of creature? Not much, just some ammo clips." Brad and Jill at the younger woman their eyes wide.

"Girl?" Brad asked, "here in this station, alone?" he asked incredulously. As Claire nodded, turning away from the too to rummage around Chris' desk.

"Yeah I don't know where she went she disappeared into the air vent before I had so much as a chance to help her. I hope we run into her again." She said finding a file on the desk and began to flip through it, finding it was information Chris had collected on Chief Irons. Apparently her brother had suspected that the Chief of police was in cahoots with Umbrella, and Claire couldn't help but think that if Chris and the rest hadn't been discredited and what not he would've had continued his investigation of Umbrella and any who were involved. Claire shuddered remembering the police chief all too well, she had met him a couple years ago at a Christmas party. She hadn't liked the way he had stared at her so Claire stuck by her brother for most of the night. To be honest she wouldn't be surprised if he was in Umbrella's pocket. She jumped slightly when the radio crackled to life. Making both Brad and Jill turn their heads.

"This is Carlos *** squad wiped out *** no survivors requesting ****" The rest of the transmission was lost in a burst of static followed by the sound of... gunshots? Rushing to the terminal Brad picked up the headset and pressed a few buttons.

"This is Brad, is anybody out there please respond!" Receiving nothing but static he placed the headset back down growling in frustration. Jill sighed, well there might have been another survivor, empathize on might have. Checking the ammunition for her gun, before making her way to the gun locker and opened it. While Brad walked over to a distracted looking Claire. Placing a hand on the young womans shoulder, making her jump.

"Thinking about that girl?" he asked. Claire nodded biting her lip, something was bothering her.

"She said something was after her, some type of monster." Claire said.

"Creature? Like the thing we ran into outside?" Claire shook her head.

"She said it was something else, then we heard it then didn't sound like the S.T.A.R.S hunter. Perhaps Umbrella created some type of monster to hunt her down. She DID say her parents work for Umbrella..." Claire said.

Brad shook his head, eyes narrowed. "If there is a monster programed to hunt her down then we should find her before it does. So I can honestly say that as much as I would like to get out of this city and soon as possible I think we should find that child first."

Jill turned to look at Brad, surprised by his decision and slowly nodded. "But if we're going to go through with you plan," she said turning her attention back to the locker. "Eureka!" Picking up the magnum that had been laying on the bottom of the locker she grinned. "Barry Burton I could kiss you."

"Didn't you do that last Christmas?" Brad asked snickering as Jill grinned back at him before turning to Claire, handing the gun to her.

"I hope you don't mind, Brad but I think Miss Redfield needs a little extra firepower." Brad shrugged.

"Ah, don't worry about it I got plenty of ammo so I'll be alright." Brad assured her.

Claire grinned admiring the gun before her, she had to admit Barry had good taste in guns. Taking ammo Jill handed to her and pocketed it. Then moved to the door. Brad and Jill following close behind.

* * *

Citrine sighed, book in hand listening to the sound of Joseph's snoring and Mariah and Candice's chatted quietly with each other about something or other that Citrine could care less about. Not that she didn't like hanging around those two, it was just like her with all her friends she liked time to herself once in a while. Citrine looked up from her book for a brief moment, a pang of sorrow gripped her heart as she thought about the friends she lost in the mansion incident. It would take her a while to convince herself that she wasn't to blame, nobody blamed her for what happened there. But she still couldn't help but blame herself.

If she hadn't decided to do a little investigating of her own along with her friends then maybe Cody and the others would still be alive. Or would have ended up dying when the city became overrun. Standing up Citrine stretched and turned to the others. "I think I'm going to go take a shower, then go to bed." Looking up Mariah and Candice nodded before going back to whatever they were doing, grabbing a towel Citrine entered the bathroom locking the door behind her. Looking herself in the mirror as she stripped of her clothes. The bruises and other minor cuts she had received back in the mansion were slowly beginning to heal. But the wound she had received from the tyrant scar and forever be a reminder of what she endured that night.

Turning on the water Citrine stepped under the spray of water, water cascading down her head and shoulders, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She stay like that for a brief while before opening her eyes and reached for the soap. Lathering herself up Citrine lifted her head, letting the hot water spray her in the face. Her nails scraping one of her cuts, making her wince a little. Citrine sighed letting her back rest against the wall wondering what other survivors thought of her, what Candice and Mariah thought of her. Part of her still blamed herself for hat happened to her friends, another part told to quit blaming herself, though Citrine knew that if she hadn't been to intent to find out what happened, if she hadn't been so curious none of this would have happened. Things would at least be alright... at least for the time being.

Slowly tears began to slide down her face, wiping away the tears Citrine took a deep breath. "No, I am not going to let it get to me, they wouldn't want me to be sad they would want me to help fight Umbrella." Sighing she regained her composer and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and began to dry off. Putting on her night clothes and headed to her room. Saying goodnight to the others before crawling into her bed and turning off the lamp. Mariah watched as Citrine entered her room before turning to Candice.

"Did she seem a little quiet to you this evening?" Mariah asked, Candice shrugged and sat up.

"Eh, she was immersed in a book she gets like sometimes. Though reading for hours, hiding behind a book... she only does that when somethings upsetting her." Candice said.

"So instead of talking to us she hides behind a book? Does she have a problem with letting people know what she feels?" Mariah asked raising an eyebrow a she looked Citrine's room.

"When it comes to helping people with their problems and emotions she's fine. But when it comes to her having problems she hides behind something, be it book, bed, some lame ass excuse. She always finds ways out of talking about her emotions. Well emphasis on tried." Candice said.

"So instead of talking to someone she decides to keep it all bottled up?" Mariah asked incredulously as Candice just nodded and watched as the older girl stood up and walked over to Citrine's door and knocked.

No response. Knocking again, this time receiving a muffled response. "Citrine it's me can I come in?" Receiving another muffled response which Mariah took as a yes and entered the room. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness enough so that she could move about the room without smashing into anything.

"Mmph!" Citrine groaned as Mariah sat on the end of her bed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? You've been rather quiet this evening." Mariah asked.

"I'm fine..." Was all Citrine said.

Suddenly Mariah yanked the blanket off the younger girl and turned on the lights. "H-hey what do you think you're doing?" Citrine murmured squinting as light flooded the room, as Mariah sat back down again.

"We need to have a little chat."

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, it can't," Mariah said, something in her tone of voice left no room for argument. Sighing Citrine sat up and reached for her glasses.

"Fine," she sighed, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You in particular, are you feeling alright?" Mariah asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I guess I'm alright a little sore and stuff. I'll probably suffer from nightmares for the rest of my life because of that ordeal. But other than that well..." Citrine sighed shaking her head then looked back at Mariah. "I assume Candice told you when it comes to my emotions and what's bothering me I tend to keep them bottled up. That's probably why you're here, right?"

Mariah nodded moving a bit closer to Citrine. Sighing Citrine closed her eyes. "Very well..."

* * *

Ada Wong sighed resting against the secretary's desk in the lobby of the police station, running a hand through her hair. Bending down to take off her her and began to rub her feet. Keeping her eyes and ears opened just in case on of the infected decided to creep up on her while she was taking a small break. Putting her shoes back on Ada stood up, grabbing her gun break time was over time to get back to work. She hoped to get this over with, the sooner she retrieved the G-virus sample and got out of this and got paid the better. Ada was more than ready for a nice long vacation after this. Ada smiled to herself and looked around the police station again. _Now where would that lab be? Knowing how clever Umbrella is the way to the lab is probably underneath the police station or something. And knowing me I'll have to snoop around the police station looking for away down there, wasting my ammo and what not, boy the things I do for a paycheck. And knowing Umbrella they're gonna make me work for it with their damned puzzles. _

Climbing the stairs that lead to the second, listening as the moans of zombies echoed down the halls. Ada scowled, entering one of the rooms, the bodies of officers and civilians alike lay scattered around, blood splattered on the walls and window and desks. Jumping when she saw one of the bodies heads move, stepping back Ada raised her gun and fired. Obliterating its head, blood splattering onto her shoes, making her grimace.

"And these were new shoes too." She muttered and quickly stepped over the body and moved to one of the many desks. Spotting something on the floor next to the desk Ada leaned down, seeing it was a reporters name tag

Ben Bertolucci, a name she was familiar with. She had read some of his entries in the newspaper, maybe he knew something. That reporter was known for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Now the question was where would he be hiding? Before everything went to hell, when there were just a few survivors in the police station she had spotted the reporter in the crowd before disappearing. But had lost track of him when things has gotten worst. Maybe he as in the holding cell in the basement. Smiling Ada headed for the door.

* * *

Carlos sighed, he didn't know if anyone heard him on the radio. Looking to where Murphy sat hours had past and Murphy was looking worst by the minute. Blood soaked his boot and pant leg, he was looking pale and barely conscious.

"Don't worry, pal, help is on the way." _I hope _Carlos thought, jumping up when he heard the moan of alone zombie off in the distance. Raising his rifle Carlos looked around, sweat poured down his face. The mission too fast, those _things _had come out of nowhere before anyone could react, taking down too many soldiers. The sound of moans, gunfire and screams filled the air, suddenly before Carlos knew it one of those things had grabbed Murphy, tearing a chuck of flesh from his leg. He put a bullet in the things leg before helping his friend up. Making their way to an abandoned press office, soon after barring the door Carlos had found the radio and called for help.

Groaning Murphy shifted slightly against the wall, looking a bit more pale.

"You okay, Amigo?" No response, "Murphy?" He called out walking over to where he lay and dropping to his knees, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, Carlos narrowed his eyes. Was his skin peeling? Carlos looked to Murphy's injured leg, the wound was still bleeding. Moaning Murphy looked up, causing Carlos to take a step back, as it friend looked at with dead white eyes and decaying flesh. Slowly Murphy stood up reaching out to Carlos, drool trickling down his chin. Moaning again Murphy lunged at him, mouth wide open, fingers brushing Carlos shoulders.

Screaming Carlos raised his gun and pulled the trigger, knocking Murphy back as bullets punctured his body, before a bullet entered its skull. Before dropping to the ground, blood pooling around him. _Rest in piece my friend _he thought and turned away from the body, heading for the door, he wasn't about to wait around here for much longer, just in case those zombies found away in and ambushed him. Reaching the door he checked his guns ammunition and cursed. He was running low, looked like he would have to avoid the zombies through out the city as he tried to find away out of the city. Not like he suspected it to be easy either way. Opening the door Carlos looked around. No zombies, slowly opening the door further and stepped out keeping his eyes and ears open. Maybe he should check the restaurant a couple of blocks away, maybe he would find a map or something.

Click, click. Click, click! Carlos stopped listening, rifle raised. When something slammed into him from behind. His face slamming into the cement, busting his lip. Flipping over Carlos saw one of the zombie dogs looming over him. Snarling the dog bared its fangs and lunged for his throat, growling Carlos dropped his weapon as he fought to pry the dog off of him, drool dripping onto Carlos' face. Kicking the dog off of him and reaching into his belt for his knife and slashing at the dog, getting it across the side, coagulated blood spilling from the wound. Growling the dog lunged at him again. This time Carlos got it in the throat, nearly severing its head. The dog dropped to the ground, blood spilling from the wound. Grabbing his gun Carlos gave his surrounds one final look and headed for the destination.

* * *

Jill sighed as she looked around the library, Brad and Claire were busy whispering to each other, in their hands were three coloured square stones, well actually two and a half. They had yet to find the other half of one square. And find where said stones went and how many more puzzles they needed to solve.

"Well, Jill," Brad spoke up. "Where do you think these go?" Placing a hand on her chin and looked at the little squares.

"Well, I really can't of any place where those would go but then again we haven't been everywhere. Maybe we should check the Chiefs office." She suggested. Nodding Claire turned to Brad as they both headed for the door.

Whump!

Something slammed against the door, making Claire leap back, bumping into Brad, followed by a moan coming from the other side of the door. Growling Brad swung the door open, watching as the zombie tumbled to the ground, moaning hungrily. Claire looked at Brad as the helicopter pilot aim his gun at its head and fired. Claire gagged as the creatures head was reduced to nothing. Swallowing Claire looked to Brad, who walked over to still body of the zombie and peered outside. Giving them the all clear when-

"_Raaaaaah!" _Followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them and the familiar low growl. "_Sssssstars_"

_Oh no! _Jill thought, it was back. Jill leapt out in front of Brad. Watching as the monster glared down at her. "_Ssssstars." _Raising her gun Jill looked over her shoulder at the other two as she pulled the trigger.

"Run! Get the hell out of here! I'll hold it off!" Without so much as another word Brad and Claire ran, leaving Jill alone with that monster. Firing at it again Jill then quickly leapt out of the way as the monster charged at her, its fist barely missing her head.

Growling the monster slowly turned around, its single eye fixated on her. Firing two more shots Jill darted down the stairs, hoping to get that thing as far away from that thing as possible. The monster following close behind, roaring angrily. Maybe she could lead it outside, far from the police station and somewhere else. Spinning around she fired on it again, a bullet catching it in one of the tentacles that peeked out from the things collar of it jacket. Roaring in pain as purple blood spilled from the wound, stalling the monster for a brief moment. Firing again aiming for its knees, seeing it have little effect as the monster let out a low growl and got to its feet again. Moving towards he as Jill slowly backs toward the door, leading to the lobby.

Trying to put distance between her and the monster. Blood still dripped from its wound, suddenly it charged at her, and swung at her, nearly knocking her over. Gasping in pain Jill clutched at her throbbing shoulder Jill pushed the door open. _Damn I think he broke something. My day is just getting better and better. _Shifting her gun from one hand to the other, entering the courtyard once again. Swinging the gate open and ran down the street. If she wanted to get rid of this thing she'd have to figure out to- Ah hah!

Jill grinned, ducking into a nearby alley and into one of the abandoned buildings, locking the door behind her. And backed away, waiting for Nemesis to smash down the door, her shoulder throbbing and after a while and no Nemesis Jill began to relax. Sighing she looked down at her shoulder, it was bruises and sore, but it seemed that nothing was broken. Looking around Jill sighed again, finding herself in a small store, spoiled food sat on the shelves, tables were turned over, blood stained the plush carpet. Seeing nothing on interest Jill headed for the front door, peering out the window looking for any sign of Nemesis. Seeing no sign of the leather clad menace she opened and headed for the restaurant across the street.

After a quick look around Jill saw no signs of any threats and stepped further into a restaurant. When she heard the clatter of silverware from the kitchen, making her jump and turn to face where the kitchen was. She cried out when someone peered out at her from behind the counter. "Who...who are you?" she asked, surprised to see another survivor.

"Calm down lady, I'm no zombie. My names Carlos I'm from the rescue team Umbrella sent to evacuate the survivors." The man said, standing up.

"I'm Jill Valentine S.T.A.R.S. Did you say you were with Umbrella's army?" Before Carlos could respond the was a loud roar, looking to the door the two of them saw Nemesis stand there, the monster focused on Jill as it took one lumbering step towards her.

"How did it find me?" Jill whispered, staring up at the thing in disbelief as it slowly closed the distance between them. Turning around she and Carlos darted around the counter and crouched behind it, when Jill smelled gas, grinning she reached for one of the lit lanterns and hurled it at Nemesis before ducking down, followed by a load explosion.

Cursing under his breath Carlos peered over the counter seeing the creature laying motionless on the ground, smoke rising from its body, before turning to Jill. "You crazy lady? We almost ended up extra crispy." Not responding Jill looked around.

"At least we're still in one piece, now let's get out of here before that thing wakes up." With one last look around Jill spotted a small opening in the floor, and a crowbar close by, grabbing the crowbar Jill managed to pry the hatch open and jumped down into the cellar. Carlos not far behind. _We could get out through that window, might be safer in case Nemesis decides to recover and come after me again. _She thought, looking up at the window a few feet above her head, looking to Carlos.

"Mind helping me?" she asked politely. Nodding Carlos gave her a boost and grunt as she helped him up, finding themselves in the alley behind the restaurant, panting they leaned against the wall. Wiping the sweat from his face Carlos grinned at Jill.

"I got some questions for you." She said and Carlos' smile grew. _Straight to the point I see. _

"I know what you're going to ask, you're gonna ask me out. It's the accent women can't resist the accent it drives them crazy." He said smirking at her.

"What?" she said, shocked. "Keep dreaming, you said you were with Umbrella correct? You _do _realize that Umbrella is responsible all this, right?" Carlos sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Listen honey we're just mercenaries, hired by Umbrella to rescue the survivors. We had nothing to do with this fiasco, but if you're interested me and a few survivors are holed up in a trolley not far from here, I came out here to find survivors." Turning away Carlos looked over his shoulder at her. "And if you're willing to believe me join us." And with that he was gone. Leaving Jill to her thoughts.

* * *

Nicholai sighed, looking out the window of the trolley, listening to the sound of Mikhail grunt in pain further in the trolley, blood had stained the bandage wrapped around the bigger mans abdomen. Turning his attention away from the window and sat back down, gun in hand, a small smile on his lips. Despite the whole mission going to shit things were going pretty okay for him, soon he would have the virus and the data and soon he would be out of this shit hole city. Onto a very rich life. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. When he heard someone enter the trolley. Opening his eyes he looked toward the door, seeing Carlos. Smiling Nicholai nodded at him, as Mikhail grunt and murmured something then lay still.

"The others?" Carlos asked, Nicholai shook his head taking another drag of his cigarette before stamping it out and pulled another one out. Offering it to Carlos who declined and turned and turned to look at Mikhail.

"How is he? What happened?"

"I don't know, he got wounded by friendly fire... or at least that's what I assumed. Maybe there's a crazed gunman on the loose. I honestly can't blame anyone for crazy with all this shit going on here. With zombies overrunning the city and god knows what else is lurking in the shadows." Nicholai said shrugging his shoulders and placing the cigarette in his mouth.

"I am seriously beginning to doubt if there are any more survivors alive in the city." With that Carlos perked up and turned to him, a smile on his lips.

"Well actually I did run into a survivor, I told her to come here _if _she survives. But I'm pretty confident she'll make it. She is capable of handling herself from what I saw." Nicholai narrowed his eyes, sitting up slightly.

"A survivor?"

"Yeah, Jill Valentine. Was being hunted by some monster." Carlos said.

_Nemesis _Nicholai thought, his jaw clenching. Then this Jill Valentine was obviously a member of S.T.A.R.S, she had to be. Nicholai grinned, well now it seemed like things were getting a bit more interesting.

* * *

Chief Irons sighed his eyes fixated on the wall before him. When he heard the door open and close and two pairs of footsteps. Spinning around, his gun aimed at the closest persons head before realizing that they weren't zombies. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were one of those zombies." He said, lowering his weapon, looking from the woman to the man. His tired eyes widening in surprise.

"You!" He gasped. _How could he still be alive? Didn't Umbrella send out the S.T.A.R.S Hunter to dispose of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. _Before he could think anymore the woman moved a bit closer.

"Are you Chief Irons?" She asked, looking from Brad to the young woman he nodded.

"Yes and who would you be?" He asked, but before she could respond he interrupted. "Nevermind it won't matter, you'll just end up dead like everyone else." The young woman then turned her attention to the body of the woman that lay on his desk. "That was the Mayors daughter, she was quite beautiful. Her skin nothing short of perfection but now..." Irons sighed, looking sadly at her body.

"It'll only be a matter of time before her skin putrefies and she will become another of those monsters."

"Surely there's something we can do." The girl said, Irons took a moment to admire her, this girl was quite a specimen. He wouldn't mind having a moment alone with her, she'd be a perfect addition to his collection. "On the contrary, a bullet to the brain or by decapitating her completely." Sighing Irons turned his attention to the taxidermied animals. "And to think taxidermy used to be my hobby." Looking more than a little disturbed Claire straightened when he turned to her again. She wondered just how sane the Chief of Police truly was.

"Please," he said, "I'd like to be alone now." Leaving them no room for either of them to say anything else both the girl and the helicopter pilot left the office. Claire sighed looking back at the office door, before looking to Brad.

"Is it me or does he have a few screws loose?" She asked, causing Brad to chuckle.

"Nah I think he's finally beginning to lose it, before he was just a Grade A asshole. Especially to you brother."

"Ah, so he's the fat pig of an idiot Chief my brother told me about. I remember meeting him, creepy bastard." Brad nodded, brow furrowed suddenly.

"Hey Claire is it alright if we backtrack a bit, I wanna try something on the radio back in the office. I might be able to call for help, that and I think there might be a few portable radios floating around the office we can use. In case we get separated." He said.

Smiling Claire nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you, I don't think Sherry went this way anyway."

Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering, followed by the sound of wing beats. Paling Brad cursed and grabbed Claire's hand, dragging her back in the direction of the S.T.A.R.S office. Sound sound of wing beats getting close and closer by the second. Claire cried out as a large black shape dove at her, landing on her shoulder. Taking a small chuck of flesh out of her cheek. Swatting at it she knocked the creature away, seeing that it was a rather large black crow she raised her gun and fired.

Screaming in surprise as another of the crows dove on her again, she quickly swatted it away while trying to keep up with Brad, who growled and pulled her closer to him. "Don't waste ammo on these things just run." Seeing the S.T.A.R.S office up ahead Brad pulled Claire into the room and slammed it shut just as one of the crows dove on them again, but Brad was quicker. Slamming the creature in the door, grimacing as blood all over the wall and onto his hand. Panting he rested against Wesker's desk eyes closed. Claire only looked at him, dabbing at the wound on her cheek, seeing that the wound was already clotting.

_Hmm, I thought it'd be deeper. _She thought and continued to dab at it. _Hurts like hell though. _Opening his eyes Brad moved towards her, taking her face in his hands and examining her wound.

"You were lucky," he said, his warm breath hitting her in the face as he tilted his head to the side. "Compared to most of the poor bastards that encounter those things you made it out okay." Claire chuckled, placing her hands on his forearms and gently pulled away from him.

"Compared to most poor bastards in this city we must be doing okay no matter what we encounter." She said pulling away from him completely. "Is there nothing in this city that isn't infect by this virus?" she asked, as Brad shook his head.

"Very rarely." He muttered, as he began to search the room. As Claire plopped down in one of the chairs, resting her head against the head rest and closed her eyes for a brief moment. God she was tired, she had only been here for a few hours, or had she only been here a day? After all she encountered today she didn't really care all she wanted to do was find Sherry and Leon and Jill and get the hell out of the city. Yawning Claire soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sherry wiped tears from her eyes as she lay curled up in the vent once again, trying to get some sleep, but the hungry moans of zombies and other creatures lurking around prevented her from doing so. _Maybe taking off was a bad idea. _She thought, wishing she was back with Claire, maybe she'd be better off with Claire, safer than being alone by herself unarmed. Hell if she thought back on it a weapon would have come in handy right about now. Even if it was a melee weapon. It would only be a matter of time before one of those creatures got a hold of her and finally finished her off.

"_Raaaaaah!" _Screaming Sherry scrambled out of the vent she was hiding in, as that growled echoed through out the vent. Exiting the vent she found herself in Chief Irons office. The Chief it seemed was nowhere to be seen as she rested against the desk as the monster roared again. Moving as far from the vent as she could, and suddenly it was silent again. Sighing Sherry wondered how long it would be before the monster finally caught her, wondering what the creature would do to her if it caught her. Would she die quickly not having to suffer for too long a teeth sunk into her flesh. Or would it toy with her, slowly tearing her limb from limb, maybe toying with her organs, playing in her blood before it finally finished her off.

Sobbing Sherry collapsed to the ground and began to sob.

* * *

**Well here you go ladies and gentlemen chapter six of But a Cat Has Nine Lives. Wish I had more to say but eh.**


	7. Here's Nemmy

**Disclaimer- I own Mariah, Candice and Citrine, everything else belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

Nemesis growled its single eye narrowed as it looked around for any sign of the surviving S.T.A.R.S members. Growling again it turned around, it knew there was only the two of them still in the city, knew that one of them had taken refuge in the police station. So it would return to the police station and hunt down the other one. Stopping when he spotted movement in the shadows. Followed by growling, suddenly something slammed into it from behind, followed by the feeling of teeth sinking into its shoulder. Growling Nemesis shook the thing off, see it was one of those zombie dogs. The dog lunged at it again, but Nemesis was faster, grabbing a hold of the dogs head and squeezed. The dog struggled for a while before Nemesis crushed its head, blood dribbling between its fingers before dropping its body and continued on.

Several of the infected crows cawing loudly, spotting the police station and began to pick up the pace, pushing the gate open and entered the courtyard and up to the front door of the police station. Wood splintered as it slammed against the door again and again, this time the door broke apart, growling it looked around the lobby. None of the S.T.A.R.S members in sight, slowly it made its way up the stairs.

* * *

Ada looked around the basement tensing when she heard the clicking of claws, raising her gun she looked around. When something slammed into her from the side, knocking her to the ground. Drool dribbling onto her bare shoulder as the zombies dog looked down at her, grunting she knocked the creature off of her. Flipping onto her her back and propping herself on her elbows. Just as the dog lunged at her again. Kicking at it she caught it in the face, a flap of skin peeling off under her heel. Just as two more dogs rounded the corner, drool from their jaws, raising her gun she pulled the trigger. Taking down one of the dogs, then another, and fired again, grazing the last dogs shoulder, not even slowing it down until it was almost upon her.

The dogs teeth grazing her forearm as she struggled as she struggled to push the dog off, as another dog joined the fray. Slamming her foot into the chest of the second dog and shoved the first one off of her and fired again. Taking the front leg off of the second dog and killed the first one, standing up she turned and fired on the last one. Sighing she wiped the sweat from her forehead, tensing again as she heard footsteps again, slowly she turned around the direction of the sound. _What did you expect? You didn't honestly think it would be this easy, did you? _She thought tiredly, her eyes narrowing. Seeing movement and pulled the trigger.

The creature leapt out of the way and shouted, "Hold your fire!" Ada lowered her weapon and watched as whoever she shot at stepped out of the shadows. _Well, well, what do we have here?_ She thought smirking as she looked the man up and down. _Hmm, not bad if I do say so myself. _Walking over to him she raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry, I thought you were one of those zombies." She said.

"W-who are you?" he asked walking up to her.

"Ada Wong I'm here searching for my boyfriend John, I was following leads on a reporter who may know where he is. And heard that he was holed in a jail cell. But," Ada looked toward the door which was blocked by a police car. "As you can see it's blocked. But since you're here maybe we can move it together." Narrowing his eyes the officer looked to Ada then to the car blocking the entrance and sighed and nodded. And with her help moved the car. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and headed for the door, when Ada stopped him.

"Wait!" She called.

Turning around the officer looked at her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Leon Kennedy, shall get going Miss Wong?" He asked and headed for the door, Ada close behind.

* * *

Brad sighed as he followed behind Claire looking high and low for Sherry, when there was a scream come of the Chiefs office. Looking to Claire both darted down the hall toward said office. Throwing the door open and stopped suddenly, causing Brad to smash into Claire. Both toppling to the ground, smiling apologetically at her Brad stood up and helped her up.

"Claire?" A voice spoke up, looking up Claire sighed, relieved.

"Sherry!" She sighed, wrapping her arms around the girl, running a hand through Sherry;s hair. As Brad moved to stand beside the two, looking past Sherry to the now open passage behind Chief Irons' desk.

"Girls I'm going to check out this passage, I think this is where the scream came from." Without waiting for a response from either of them he unholstered his gun. Looking about the room he entered. When there was a low chuckle behind him.

"So you've made it this far." Turning around he came to face with Chief Irons, the police Chief looked at him with glazed over eyes, his free hand clutching at his chest. Brad almost hoped that Irons would keel over from a heart attack right then and there. Noticing blood tricking down one corner of the mans mouth, sweat streaming down his face, Brad kept his eyes fixated on the gun in the Chiefs hand.

"Hey Chief, take it easy there." Brad swallowed, trying to think of something to say. When Suddenly Claire walked, causing the Chief to turn and face her, gun never wavering.

"And you too, eh, my dear?" Wiping the sweat from his forehead, as Claire moved slowly to where Brad stood.

"We're just trying to escape the city." Brad said, as Irons chuckled before cringing.

"Escape! Escape! Nobodies allowed to leave my city, every bodies gonna die!" Irons screamed, before dropping to his knees, coughing, blood dribbling down his chin. Taking a deep breath he straightened him and looked directly at Claire. Before he could say anymore he lurched forward in pain, followed by a wet tearing noise, blood blossomed across the front of his shirt. Taking a step back Claire watched as the wound in his chest grew bigger and bigger. When something living leapt out of the wound, screeching once as it landed a few feet away from her before slithering away leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Swallowing Brad looked to Claire then to the Chief, the deceased police chief looked at him with lifeless eyes before he turned away, shivering. Turning his attention to the vent the _thing _had darted into and cursed. "Well isn't this just peachy, as if we don't have enough to deal with we got to deal with this out of the friggin Alien movie."

"Watch out for facehuggers," Claire added humorlessly, then turned to the body, reaching for the rug in the centre of the room she dragged it over to where the body was, when something caught her eye. Moving the rug had revealed a trapdoor. From the other side of the door came a very familiar sounding roar. Which was more than enough to have Sherry run into the room and wrap her arms around Claire's waist. Ignoring the body she looked up at Claire with terrified eyes, as the creature roared again. Followed by footsteps, footsteps coming from beneath them...

* * *

**Well here is chapter 7 off to bed with me, hopefully future chapters will have something far more exciting than this one was. **


End file.
